Harry Potter and the Power of the Titan of Light
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Movieverse. How will life change for Harry Potter after a warrior from another world becomes one with him? HarryCho
1. A Fated Meeting

This fic will be in the movieverse version of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Ultraman.

Harry Potter sighed sadly as he rested on his bed in Privet Drive. It had only been a couple of weeks after his Godfather, Sirus Black had been murdered at the Ministry of Magic.

_This scar has caused me too much trouble _thought Harry a little bit angrily.

It was Voldemort's fault. It was because of him that his life was in such a wreck.

_I won't let it happen_ again Harry vowed as he got out a book about defensive magic which he got from Lupin a little while ago and started reading it.

He would start studying as hard as Hermione did and become a more powerful wizard, one who could match the powers of Voldemort.

However he was interrupted when a couple of owls came in with letters.

Harry took out one and opened it and two things fell out. One was the Quidditch Captain badge and the... Head Boy badge?

Harry gaped at the badge in shock, he could understand being made Quidditch captain, but Head Boy? What was Dumbledore thinking? He wasn't even a 7th year for crying out loud!

Taking out the message in the letter, he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure by the time you get this you will be in shock at your Head Boy badge. You must be thinking what was wrong with me? Well the fact is you are the most qualified to take this position. You have all the qualities of a leader, a leader which the school needs in these dark times. As for Sirius it was not your fault he died. He was only trying to protect you and did the same thing your father would have done in his place. Remember, keep practicing your __occlumency so something like this will never happen again. I understand that Severus made this hard for you so I will be teaching you occlumency when you arrive back at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

After he was finished reading the letter Harry put it aside and began reading the others, unaware of the events that were about to happen.

Outside of the earth's atmosphere a giant was chasing what seemed to be a blue flying orb of energy.

The one who was chasing the orb was gigantic, to say the least. It had two oval shaped glowing eyes and a metallic face. Most of it's body was red and silver and in the middle of it's chest was some sort of rectangular blue orb that seemed to glow with it's own light. On the back of it's left hand was some sort of device.

The giant's name was Ultraman Mebius who had been trying to destroy the monster inside the flying blue orb was named Bemular who using trickery had managed to evade Mebius from one planet to the other.

_Zoffy-sama isn't going to be pleased. _The giant thought. _Any of my other brothers would have destroyed this guy a long time ago and I've been chasing him for an hour at least! I just know Taro-sensei is going to make me do his crazy training when I get back._

Within minutes, the two had landed in a forest near Privet Drive an started to fight.

_I hope I can finish him soon, I can't survive long in this atmosphere._

Harry had finished reading all but two of his letters. To his suprise and great joy Remus had told him in his letter that he was his godfather now and Harry couldn't think of any one else he could have wanted for a godfather.

Ron and Hermione had written to him, comforting him about Sirius and learned from Ron that Percy had come back to live with his family the moment he learned that the ministry was lying and Voldemort really had returned. Though his mother, father, and Ginny had forgiven him, Ron along with Fred and George had refused to forgive him. Hermone had asked him if they should continue the D.A. this year which left him wondering whether or not he should continue it.

He opened the last letter and saw it was his O.W.L results. Tensing slightly, he began to read it.

_Defense against the Dark Arts-Outstanding_

_Potions-Outstanding_

_Charms-Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy-Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures-Exceeds Expectations_

_Divination-Poor_

_History of Magic-Dismal_

_Transfiguration-Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology-Exceeds Expectations_

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he had gotten the required grades and could now study to become an auror.

His happiness was interrupted when he saw some sort of energy erupt from the night sky.

Grabbing his wand, Harry sneaked out of the Dursley's house and started looking for what caused the energy beam when he saw something that dropped his jaw.

It was Mebius fighting Bemular only he wasn't doing very good. The monster had managed to drag the fight out long enough for the blue light on his chest to start flashing red which caused him to panic and effect his fighting skills.

Seeing Harry, Bemular fired a blue ray from his mouth at him who tried to dodge it but was saved when Mebius jumped in front of Harry to take the blow.

Mebius staggered back and then placed his right hand on the device on his left hand and then spread them apart as both of his hands started glowing.

Mebius then placed his wrist's in a +-style position which released a golden beam of energy from the side of his right hand that struck Bemular right in the chest, causing the monster to blow up in a million pieces.

Mebius fell on both his knee's as the red light on his chest started blinking faster as he thought, _Oh man, with this much energy left I won't be able to make it back home! There's got to be a way for me to recharge, unless..._

Mebius turned around and faced Harry who stepped back from the titanic giant.

Mebius sent out a telepathic message to Harry and said,_"Please, I need you to fuse with me."_

Harry was confused and said,"What do you mean?"

_"Please, let me fuse our bodies together so I can recover my strength. If you let me do this I will do something for you in exchange."_

Harry thought about this for a few seconds and said,"Alright."

_"Thank you." _Mebius placed his gigantic palm towards Harry and motioned for him to walk on his hand.

Harry walked on his hand and started glowing with light as he was energized and transfered into Mebius's colortimer which turned back to blue when Harry entered it.

Mebius then turned himself into energy and shrunk down until he was human size and rematerialized into Harry.

Then red transparent image of Mebius appeared in front of him and said,"_All right I'll think I should introduce myself, my name is Ultraman Mebius but my friends just call me Mebius. So what's your name?_

"Er, my name's Harry Potter. So who exactly are you?" Harry asked.

_I am a warrior from the planet of M78 also known as the land of light." _said Mebius.

Harry was shocked and said slowly,"You're an... alien?"

Mebius nodded and said,"_Yes."_

Both Harry and Mebius spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. Harry told Mebius of his years at Hogwarts and about the war with Voldemort.

Mebius winced and said,"_Man, that Voldemort guy sounds like a real jerk. You know if you need help fighting him, I'll be more than happy to stay around until he's destroyed."_

Harry was both shocked and delighted at the prospect of having someone as powerful as Mebius to give him the power to tip the scales in this war and said,"Thank you!"

Then the device which Mebius wore on his left hand appeared on Harry's left hand and in confusion he asked,"What's this?"

_"That is the Mebium Brace, it the key to our connection together and with it you can use some of my abilities once I show you how to."_

Harry was interested in learning more of Mebius's abilities and asked,"What kind of abilities do you have?"

_"Oh boy this will take a while."_

After he was finished explaining all of his powers, Harry for the first time ever had a completely blank look on his face, causing Mebius to chuckle.

_"Hey, what I can do I nothing compared to the rest of my brothers, you should Zoffy when he goes all out against a opponent."_

The next day Harry and Mebius left the Dursley's since with Mebius's powers Voldemort would not be a great threat to him.

Mebius put all of Harry's things in the shrieking shack where he was sure they would not be taken.

Mebius flew towards a forest and gathered some food for Harry to eat for the day as he started training Harry.

Mebius had showed Harry how to gather energy into the Mebium Brace and to channel into a blade and later taught him how to sword fight after he got the hang of it.

Then came the part where Mebius would teach Harry how to fly, which he was really excited for.

"So what do I have to do to fly?" Harry asked telepathically to Mebius.

_"All right first you gather energy from the Mebium Brace and channel it through your body and use it to move yourself."_

After a couple of hours Harry had finally mastered flying though he still thought that flying with a broomstick was better.

After Harry had a little fun flying around, Mebius told him that they had to go back to his home world for a bit before he could stay on earth.

An hour later they were at the gigantic palace at M78 and soon enough Mebius found Zoffy.

Zoffy looked at Mebius with a frown on his face and said,"Mebius, where were you? You should have come back to M78 hours ago."

Mebius looked apolegetic and said,"I am sorry Zoffy-sama but there was something important I had to do on Earth."

Zoffy crossed his arms and said,"Oh really, and what is that?"

Mebius then told Zoffy of the situation on earth with Voldemort, he sighed and said,"While I admire your compassion for trying to help the humans on earth, you know as well as I do that you can't survive long in earth's atmosphere, even if you adjust your height to human size."

"Actually I fused with a wizard on earth so I can prolong my stay on earth," Mebius informed him.

"Well in that case," said Zoffy who walked up to a shelf filled with books and pulled out a blue book. "Use this."

Mebius took the book and said,"What's this?"

"It's a book that I found hundreds of years ago back on earth which contains many spells which I'm sure your host can use to make himself more powerful. Don't worry I'll be sure to tell the rest of our brother's where you're going and if you ever run into any trouble feel free to send out a Ultra Signal."

Mebius nodded and said,"Thank you Zoffy-sama."

Then without warning the ceiling above them burst open and Taro fell from it, pointing his right finger at Mebius yelling,"AHA!"

Zoffy and Mebius took startled steps back and Mebius said,"Taro-sensei what the heck were you doing!"

Taro pointed a finger dramatically at him and said,"I can not believe you Mebius! You tell THIS baka here" Zoffy gave Taro a angry glare,"That you'll be leaving for a while, but not me?! I thought we had a strong bond of brotherhood!"

Mebius had a shocked look on his face and honestly did not know what to say until Taro started laughing uncontrollably and said,"Man, you should have seen your face!"

Mebius then realized that Taro was only joking around with him and then started laughing as well while Zoffy gave them an annoyed look and said,"Immature gaki's."

Taro glared at him and said,"Hey it's not my fault your a socially insane psychopath."

Zoffy glared at him with an outraged look on his face while Mebius fell on his back laughing.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," growled Zoffy as he stomped away.

Mebius and Taro snickered a little bit more and then Taro turned towards Mebius and said,"Good luck on Earth, oh and by the way, try not to get into too much trouble."

Mebius chuckled and said,"Sure thing Taro-sensei."

Waving good-bye Mebius flew back to earth.

_"Well, what did you think of Zoffy-sama and Taro-sensei?" _Mebius asked Harry telepathically.

_Well to be honest I liked Taro better, he's seems like he has a great sense of humor though Zoffy seemed like he did not know the meaning of the word "Fun". _Harry said telepathically.

_"Yep, ever since I knew him, Taro-sensei has always been a practical joker while Zoffy-sama has always been strict as a drill sargent."_

_"Can I ask you something? Why do you call Taro sensei and why do you call Zoffy sama?" _Harry asked.

_"Well the word sensei means teacher and Taro is the one who trained me and taught me everything he know's about fighting. Sama is a word used at the end of a person's name to show that they respect them, like a higher official," _explained Mebius.

_"By the way where are we going to next? The Burrow or Sirius's house?"_

Harry thought about that for a moment and said,"_I really don't won't to go back to that house, it'll bring back too many memories of Sirius and I think that the Weasley's are all there too."_

_"We could just travel around the place during the summer, come to think of it I've never seen much of this world before," _said Mebius.

_"Yeah, but we'll have to let Dumbledore to know about you first and besides, by now everyone at the order must know that I'm gone," _said Harry.

Mebius was silent for a moment and said,"_I don't mind you telling Dumbledore about me Harry but I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else about me."_

_"Any reason why?"_

_"Because it might drag you some unwanted attention by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not that they can hurt you now that I'm fused with you," _said Mebius.

Soon enough they were back on Earth and after a hour of Harry flying around trying to find Hogwarts, they were in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

Harry stopped and realized that he didn't know the password. "Err, is it chocolate frog?"

The gargoyle didn't move and Harry spent the next ten minutes trying to guess the password, heck even Mebius tried giving him the names of several sweet's from M78!

Now Harry was really starting to get exasperated and yelled,"Oh, come on, what other candy exists?! Sugar Quill! Skittles! Ton Tongue Toffee-"

At that the gargoyle sprung to life and moved aside, leaving Harry quite shocked.

_"Ton Tongue Toffee?! The world has come to an end! Dumbledore has been exposed to the world of Fred and George's sweets!"_

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry walked up the stairs and opened the door to reveal Dumbledore who looked most shocked to see him.

"Harry? How did you get here?"

Harry took a deep breath and said,"I think I have some explaining to do sir."

Harry spent a good part of the next hour telling Dumbledore about Mebius and even transformed into him when he thought that Dumbledore might be getting skeptical. After he was done, Dumbledore for the first time Harry had ever seen him was at lost for words.

After composing himself, Dumbledore said,"Well Harry, this is spectacular news, with Mebius's power you might now have the power to destroy Voldemort. I however have one question, where will you go now?"

"Well, you see sir, I was thinking of traveling around the place, yes, I know it might be dangerous but I don't want to go back to-"

Before Harry could continue Dumbledore raised a hand and said,"It's alright Harry, I trust that you will be able to take care of yourself, I owe you that after ignoring you the past year."

Harry nodded gratefully and then asked,"Professor, I was wondering exactly, why did you make me the Head Boy?"

"Well, it is because you embody all the characteristics a leader has which we need in these dark times, like you did in that little club you created last year," Dumbledore said.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering if I could have permission to continue it again this year?"

Dumbledore nodded and said,"Alright, though I would find it very amusing if you tried to keep it secret again. Oh, and since you will be teaching other students I may as well as enlist you as a Hogwarts teacher."

Harry took a startled step back and said,"Whoa, the Defense against the Dark Arts job? No offense sir but if I take that job I'll definately die before this year is done!"

Dumbledore chuckled and said,"No, I already hired someone else for the position. He will be teaching his own method of Defense, you will teach the students how to duel or anything else you wish for them to know."

Harry nodded and said,"Oh and I would kind of appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about Mebius or where I am especially," Harry allowed a small smirk on his face and said,"Professor Snape."

Dumbledore nodded with a small chuckle and said,"Very well, Harry. Oh and one more thing, have a good summer."

Harry nodded and said,"Thank you sir, oh and by the way, who's the Head Girl?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and said,"That... is something you'll have to find out for yourself."

Harry chuckled and walked out of Dumbledore's office and flew out of the castle a few minutes later.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Dumbledore muttered,"I just hope that this will rekindle their relationship together, otherwise I may have given Harry another burden on his hand."

Harry flew back to the shrieking shack and retrieved Hegwig and told her,"Look, I need you to spend the rest of the summer at the Owlery at Hogwarts."

Hegwig hooted and said,"If that is what you wish master Harry."

Hegwig flew off towards the owlery while Harry blinked and said,"Okay... since when was Hegwig was able to talk to me?"

Mebius chuckled and said,_"Oh yeah, me and the rest of my family can talk with all creature's and since your fused with me, the ability shifted over to you."_

With a awry grin, Harry said,"I have a feeling that it's going to be bloody useful in Hagrid's class."

After securing his things, Harry took off flying again, enjoying the incredible view from down below when he saw something that definately caught his eye.

It was Bemular and he rampaging across a forest, breaking down tree's as he marched!

_"What the... I thought I destroyed him already!" _yelled Mebius feeling very confused.

"That doesn't matter now, you have to stop before he causes anymore damage," said Harry lifting up the Mebium Brace.

Harry brushed it with his right hand as it started glowing with energy before he raised it over his head bellowing,"MEBIUS!"

In a flash of gold light, Ultraman Mebus appeared in front of Bemular who roared at the giant.

Mebius kicked the monster hard in the stomach and then punched him in the face several times before Bemular tried to ram him with his head.

Mebius grabbed Bemular by the sides of his head with both hands and after a little bit of effort, started spinning him around until he let go, sending the monster flying towards the ground.

The monster roared at him and tried to fire a blue ray from his mouth at Mebius who quickly did a impressive jump to dodge.

Now in the air, Mebius extended his right foot and jump kicked Bemular directly in the chest, causing the monster to stumble backwards in pain.

Bemular hissed at Mebius and then turned into a orb of blue energy and slammed into him which knocked the giant onto the ground.

Mebius groaned in a little bit of pain and before he could get up, Bemular started stomping on his chest, causing the giant to cry out in pain.

Slapping the foot away and quickly doing a roll to the left, Mebius placed his right hand on his Mebium Brace which briefly glowed with energy before he sent out a small arrow shaped energy blast that hit Bemular in the chest, causing a small amount of sparks to appear from where the attack landed.

Bemular roared and turned around and strangled Mebius with his tail.

Mebius tried karate chopping it to make Bemular release him but the monster wouldn't let go so he gathered energy in his Mebium Brace and generated a sword which he used to slice off Bemular's tail.

Doing a roll backwards, Mebius started gathering energy for his signature weapon, the Mebium Beam.

Seeing what Mebius was about to do, Bemular transformed into a blue orb of energy but wasn't quick enough as Mebius fired the deadly golden beam of destructive energy at the orb, destroying it.

Though pleased to see Bemular had been defeated, Mebius was concerned in how the monster had been revived.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out how he came back soon enough,"_ said Harry assuringly.

Mebius nodded and flew off towards the sky with a cry of"SHIAAH!"

Meanwhile back on M78...

"So, Mebius has decided to stay on earth for a while to help the humans there fight off a war," asked Father of Ultra.

Zoffy nodded and said,"Yes sir, if you wish for him to return, you may only say so and I will-"

Father of Ultra raised a hand and said,"No, Mebius can stay on the earth to help the humans if he wishes to. Hopefully Yapool won't notice this and try to attack him there."

Zoffy nodded and said,"I hope so too sir."

In another part of M78, Taro sighed unhappily and said,"I miss Mebius."

Back on earth...

"ACHHOO! Someone must be talking about me," said Mebius.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ultraman.

Harry was in a large grassy field in a mountainous region reading the book that Zoffy had given Mebius. Luckily for him Mebius was able to hide the trace from Harry's wand away from the Ministry so they wouldn't know if he did any magic during the summer.

The book contained quite a lot of powerful offensive spells though Harry had to charge his wand with some of Mebius's energy to use some of the advanced spells that were in the book.

So far he was learning about elemental spells such as using fire or water against a opponent.

However Mebius was becoming concerned that all Harry did for the past week was train, not that he was complaining that it would be very helpful, but he feared that Harry might become just like Zoffy, all work and never play.

_"Come on Harry it's your summer vacation, you should try to enjoy it a little bit,"_ said Mebius.

Sighing, Harry put the book aside and said telepathically,_"What do you suggest that I should do?"_

_"Well, are there any girls that you fancy that you want to hook up with over the summer," _Mebius said with a mischievious tone.

Harry froze and stuttered,"N-n-no."

Mebius now had a big smirk on his face and said,"I think you do, now, tell me who it is."

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that Mebius would not stop pestering him until he told him.

Harry told Mebius of his relationship with Cho, from the first time he had seen her on the Hogwarts Express in his 4th year all the way up to when she had against her will, betrayed the D.A.

"And that's it basically, part of me does want to make up with her, but by the time I find out that she was under Veritaserum it was too late, I ignored her whenever she tried to explain and by now I doubt she'll even look in my direction anymore," said Harry.

Mebius winced and said,"_Man, your relationship seems like something straight out of a soap opera! But don't worry I can help you get your relationship with her smooth in no time flat!"_

Harry seriously doubted that and said unsurely,"How?"

Mebius responded with a cheerful voice,"Simple! I'll teach you the ways of the ladies man!"

Harry recoiled as though Mebius had just said something extremelly embarrasing and yelled,"What! I don't want to be a ladies man!"

Mebius laughed loudly and snickered,"_Ah, just a joke Harry, but don't worry, if you ask me the reason your romance with Cho was so rocky was because you never had any relationship advice from Sirius. Wait, now that you mention it, why didn't you ask for his advice?"_

Harry went red a little bit and said,"I told him a little bit about Cho during Christmas and he teased me about her and I honestly did think of asking him for advice, but the humiliation would be just too great."

Mebius snickered and said,_"I bet. First of all, you have to write her a letter explaining that you feel sorry for ignoring her along with a couple of words that'll melt her heart and agree to go with you on a little date to Diagon Alley."_

"Like what?"

_"Well, how 'bout I help you write it since you probaly will mess the letter up."_

Harry had indignant look on his face and said,"Do you really think my romantic skills are that terrible?"

Mebius responded with a cheeky voice,_"Yep!_

With a rather annoyed groan, Harry transformed into Mebius who found a quill and some paper in the Shrieking Shack and then flew over to the owlery to give the letter to Hegwig.

Here, Mebius turned back into Harry who gave Hegwig the letter saying,"I need you to deliver this letter to a girl named Cho, okay?"

Hegwig hooted and said,"Yes, I will deliver this as soon as possible Master Harry."

Hegwig flew off, the letter in her mouth as Harry looked on, still unsure of all this.

_Come on Harry, nothing will go wrong, I'm sure of it!" _said Mebius assuringly.

"I just hope your right," said Harry as he walked out of the owlery.

Then without warning came a huge red sphere of energy that materialized in front of Harry!

Harry was shocked by it's sudden appearance and before he could react, it enveloped him, and then his mind went black.

When Harry finally came to he found himself in a dark room with a mirror in front of him.

That's when he saw his appearance and boy, was he shocked! His hair back to it's old size before he decided to give himself a haircut and his glasses were gone but he could see perfectly. His eye's had 20/20 vision now. But even more shocking was his body structure. He was now quite muscular and had somehow had gained a physique that he was sure that would drive any girl gaga.(Harry now bears a stricking resembalance to Goku from Dragonball Z)

"Merlin, what happened to me?" said Harry looking quite shocked.

_"I don't know Harry, but man, you look great!"_

Harry then hear footsteps behind and he quickly turned around and saw a Ultraman only he looked a little bit different from Mebius.

He had some sort of jewel wedged on his forehead with silver tectors with gold lines on them on his chest. His body color seemed to be a mix of red, purple and silver and had a color timer in the middle of his chest that was orb shaped.

Harry stepped back and said,"Who are you, and where am I?" _Mebius, got any idea who this guy is?_

_No Harry, though I'm pretty sure this guy's a Ultra-being, though he looks nothing like one I've ever seen._

The Ultraman stepped forward and said,"My name is Tiga, and I was summoned here to help you fill out the prophecy."

"Wait, how do you know that?'

"Father of Ultra informed me of the prophecy and the key that Mebius holds to it," explained Tiga.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Harry feeling very confused.

"Don't worry, I can explain it to you, Harry," said a voice behind Harry, one that he thought that he would never hear again.

Harry turned around to see the smiling form of his godfather Sirius Black beaming at him.

"Sirius!" breathed Harry with a tear starting to form in his eye.

Sirius extended his arms out and said,"Who were you expecting, Voldemort? Now come here and give your dogfather- I mean godfather a hug."

Harry didn't have to be told twice as he gave Sirius a warm embrace and said,"Sirius, how is this is possible, I thought you were dead!"

Sirius casually said,"I am dead."

Harry was confused and said,"But how can I be talking to you unless... oh no, I'm dead too right?"

Sirius gave his usual bark like laugh and said,"Of course not, your too stubborn to ever die, I'm just here as a spirit inside your mind."

"Spirit inside my mind? Sirius, please, tell me what's going on?" said Harry.

"Well, you see I was taken from the place where dead people's souls go to this dimension which is your mind, as well as James and Lily," explained Sirius.

Harry froze and slowly said,"Wait, you don't mean..."

A hand fell on Harry's right shoulder and a woman's voice said,"Yes, Harry I think you know exactly what he means."

Very slowly, Harry turned around and saw his parents smiling at him.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged his parents with all his might. He couldn't believe it, they were all back!

Tiga stepped forward and said,"I hate to break up this family reunion but I must inform Harry of a few things.

Tiga spent part of next hour telling Harry the full version of the prophecy and how Mebius was the power that Voldemort did not know. Then he explained the reason for his sudden change in appearance was because Tiga infused part of his light inside of him which caused a sudden change in his body, not that Harry was complaining it. Tiga also gave Harry a wand-like device called the Spark Lance which he could use to transform into a replica of him with all of his powers. However he warned Harry that he would feel every bit of pain a monster inflicted on him whenever he transformed and that his own energy would be used to power the Tiga body and that unless Harry was careful, he would only be able to stay transformed as Tiga for 3 minutes before he turned back to normal with much of his strength drained.

"Wait, so what's going to happen to you three?" asked Harry looking at James, Sirius and Lily.

James grinned and said,"We will remain in your mind for about... forever I guess to give comfort, support, and of course great ideas for pranks!"

Both James and Sirius laughed uproarishly and Lily glared at James and yelled,"James, I will not have you corrupting my son!"

However James grinned at her and said,"Oh come on Lily, can't Harry have a few laughs in his life?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him and said in a more warm tone to Harry,"From now on Harry, we'll be here for you, you won't have to be alone anymore."

Harry smiled at her and said,"Thanks mum."

"Well, now you must return to your dimension, though I can't stay here, I have to return to the dimension of light. Oh and by the way Harry, the ride back is gonna make yah sick," said Tiga.

"Huh?" said Harry before the world disappeared around him and suddenly he was falling spinning rapidly through some sort of black wormhole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH OOOF!" screamed Harry as he fell down on his rear onto the ground.

_"You okay Harry?" _asked James.

Harry groaned and said,"Yeah, I'm alright."

_"Hey Harry, do you think Hegwig's delivered that letter to Cho yet?" _asked Mebius.

_"Cho? Who's Cho, Harry?" _asked James.

_"Oh, I know who she is," _said Sirius with a great big smirk on his face.

Harry yelped and yelled,"No, Sirius, don't!"

_"Tell me, Padfoot," _started James with a extremelly amused look on his face_,"Who is this girl that obviously Harry is smitten with?"_

_"Smitten isn't a strong enough word, Harry is over the moon about Cho! He even wrote her a letter declaring his undying love for her," laughed Mebius._

Harry gritted his teeth and then pulled his hair and yelled,"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Mum, please do something to make them stop!"

Lily who had a angry look on her face directed at James and Sirius said,"Gladly."

In a swift motion she grabbed James and Sirius by the back of their hair and pulled tightly, causing them to yell in pain.

Lily smirked slightly as James and Sirius rubbed their heads and said_,"Harry can you just explain to us who this girl is?"_

"Can you make my dad and Sirius shut up?"

Lily fixed the two with an evil glare which quickly silenced them, not wanting to risk her wrath.

Harry then took a deep breath and told them all about Cho, from his 4th year to 5th year. When he was done, Lily shook her head in disgist.

_"Harry, I know that you had a right to be angry with Cho, but really, ignoring her without even giving her a chance to explain?"_

"I know, but I was getting angry with everyone during my 5th year and when I thought she betrayed the D.A on purpose I was so hurt that I didn't want to speak to her anymore," explained Harry.

_"Ah, don't worry Harry, I'm sure she'll say yes to your invitation. Besides, me and James here will gladly instruct you in the ways of wooing a woman," _said Sirius with a big goofy grin on his face.

Lily glared at them and said,_"Excuse me, but I think that's my job, you two will do nothing but teach Harry how to act like a fool and completely destroy his chances of being in a successful romantic relationship with Cho!"_

_"Oh come on Lily, my skills were good enough to get you, surely they'll work for Harry," _said James.

_"They didn't work at all until our 7th year, by which time you finally deflated your ego! _snapped Lily.

Harry listened on in bemusement as James and Lily continued to bicker until Sirius asked,_"Hey Harry, where are you going to go to now?"_

Harry shrugged and said,"I don't know, I was thinking of going around the world for the summer."

_"Harry, you are not going to be gallivanting around the world aimlessly, you are going to go back to Godric's Hollow," _said Lily sternly.

"Godrics Hollow?"


	3. We're off to Japan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ultraman Mebius.

"Godric's Hollow?"

_"Yes, Godric's Hollow is where you, me, and your father lived when you were a baby until... Voldemort came," _said Lily.

"Well, where is it?" Harry asked.

After a while of looking around, Harry finally arrived at Godric's Hollow, only to find the house completely destroyed!

_"Oh, I thought it would still be intact," _said Lilyfeeling slightly embarrased.

"Where do I go now?" asked Harry.

_"I know of a good place. Harry why don't you go to Japan?" _said Mebius.

"Japan?" asked Harry.

_"Yeah, you see, back in the 1960s-70s, four of my other brothers, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, and Ace came to earth and fused together with human beings or in Ultraseven's cause assumed the form of one. Anyways, it was a good thing during that time because monsters were appearing all over the place during that time and though the earth had a team of human's with advanced battle technology, they almost never managed to defeat a monster. Luckily my brothers managed to defeat the monsters that invaded Japan, though they got into really tough fights sometimes and after a few years defending the earth they went back to M78. Taro once stayed on the earth for a while and told me in his words"It was the coolest place I've ever been to in my life!" Though I think that's because Zoffy wasn't there very often."_

"Well, I guess Japan's where I'm heading then."

After a trip to Gringotts and turning a good enough amount of his gold into yen to support him during his stay.

However, he had one last thing to do, he had to see if Hedwig came back with a letter from Cho, if she wrote one.

When he got to the owlery he found Hedwig and with a letter in her mouth.

His heart pacing slightly, Harry took the letter from her and opened it.

One minute people for several miles away heard the sound of someone yelling at the top of his lungs screaming,"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

In his study, Albus Dumbledore chuckled and said,"Sounds like something happened that made Harry very happy."

Back at the owlery Harry was still doing his happy dance with James, Sirius, and Mebius following suit in his mind.

_"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said!" _they all said in a war chant.

Lily merely shook her head in mixed amusement and annoyance and said,"Those four will never change."

Harry took one more look at the letter, his date with Cho would be on July 31st which would be in a couple of weeks at Diagon Alley.

_"All right then, that leaves us with a couple of weeks to turn you into a proper gentleman by then, Harry," _said Lily.

Transforming into Mebius, Mebius flew above the atmosphere and viewed the earth, awestruck by it's beauty.

"Wow, it really does look beautiful doesn't it," said Mebius.

_"Sure does," _said Harry.

After determining which continent was Japan, Mebius took off towards Japan, landing in the country side of it.

Landing on the ground, Mebius turned to human size before flying the rest of the way to the city of Kobe, since there was a good chance that he would be seen if he flew there his regular size.

Several hours later after putting a translating charm on him to bridge the language barrior and renting a room in a luxerious hotel, Harry was ready to see what Japan offered.

_"Go find the nearest food stand and eat until yah can't eat no more!" _Sirius suggested.

_"Harry, you are not going to gorge yourself the entire time here. Sure, a good meal is alright, but if you keep it up too long-" _said Lily.

_"Actually, I think I will find a food stand," _said Harry which made James and Sirius smirk at Lily who rolled her eyes at them.

As he looked for a place to eat, Harry noticed that a several of the buildings were destroyed or damaged in a way that looked like they were crashed into.

_"That looks like the work of a kaiju _(monster)_ but I thought they stopped appearing on earth years ago_," said Mebius.

_"Well, it's not like monsters are gonna start appearing all over the place any time soon," _said Sirius.

As if he jinxed it, a high pitched animalistic shriek pierced the sky and the ground began to shake.

Landing on the ground was a bird-like monster and from the ground came some sort of muscular dinosaur-like monster that let out a roar.

Sirius had a flabbergasted look on his face and Lily said_,"Why am I not suprised."_

People started screaming and fleeing in terror from the two kaiju's and Mebius said_,"Harry, it's time for me to go to work."_

As Harry scurried off to find someplace hidden to transform, four japanese men who looked like they were in their 60's looked at the rampaging kaiju's with a mixture of anger and desperation in their eyes.

"Darn it, that's the second monster attack Kobe has had this month," said the one in a suit, his hair gone completly white.

"I know how you feel, Hatata, but there's nothing we can do. You **know **that we barely have enough energy to transform, let alone fight," said the man known as Dan Moroboshi who's outfit consisted of cowboy clothes.

"But it still isn't fair!" said Hideki Goh,"These innocent people shouldn't have to live in fear of these monster attacks without someone they can count on to save them! I know that GUYS is doing it's best but they just aren't enough!"

"Wish Zoffy-nissan would notice that earth's under attack again and send Taro or someone else to safeguard this planet," said Seiji Hokuto rather glumly.

Having found a secluded place to transform, Harry summoned the Mebium Brace on the back of his left hand and slid his right hand over it as it started glowing with power.

Feeling Mebius about to burst through, Harry raised his left arm and yelled,"MEBIUS!"

Transforming into light, Mebius materialized in mid-air and landed on the ground, causing the fleeing people to stop, turn around, and look at Mebius in shock.

Seiji was silent for a moment and said,"They've sent a new warrior."

The crowd erupted into cheer's from the appearance of Mebius, mostly from the adult's who could still remember the four Ultramen they saw in their childhood.

"Is that the one mama knew when she was young," said a young child to his father.

"Yes, that is Ultraman!" said his father.

Above the earth viewing this event was spaceship in which aliens called Baltan seijins that looked lobsters that walked on two legs with a mosquito's face.

One of them let out a howl of outrage at seeing Mebius and yelled,"I thought there were no more active Ultraman on earth!"

Another one said more calmly,"Well this certainly puts a setback in our plan to eradicate earth so we can live on it."

A different Baltan, more taller than the others and with more lethal looking pincers said,"It does not matter, at least we will be able to figure out his fighting style and then we can determine a monster strong enough to finish him."

Mebius studied his two opponents carefully. The dinosaur known as Golza looked more formidable than the bird monster called Mebla and would be best taken out first.

Mebius rushed towards Golza just as the kaiju was about to fire a purple energy beam from his head at him.

Mebius ducked to avoid the blast and jumped high in the air and tackled Golza to the ground, shaking the ground around them.

Mebius then started karate chopping Golza in the head rapidly but with little damage due to the dinosaur's armored head.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get much out of this, Mebius jumped off Golza and quickly grapped his tail tightly.

Summoning as much of his strength as he could, Mebius started spinning Golza around for a bit until Melba flew towards and clubbed him in the back with his armored legs.

This of course caused Mebius to let go of Golza who was sent flying into a building painfully, causing significant damage.

Mebius winced at the blow caused by Melba's feet, and unfortunately for him, Melba took advantage of this to start pecking him viciously with his strong peak in the back.

Mebius let out a yell of pain and scrambled to get out of the way.

After managing to escape Melba's beak, Mebius rised up and saw Golza back on it's feet, looking enraged at him.

Golza let out a rather fierce roar and charged towards Mebius, lowering his skull to headbutt him.

Mebius quickly tried to fire several small arrows of gold energy from his Mebium Brace at Golza but the kaiju did not slow down, instead it ran even faster.

Just when it was about to deck him, Mebius jumped up a little bit in the air and slammed his right heel with all his might on Golza's head.

It had it's desired effect, Golza fell to the ground, though Mebius too fell on his knee's, grunting in pain, his heel felt bruised.

Mebius heard a screech and turned around to see Melba right in front of him.

Before he could react, Melba slashed him across the chest with his right forearmed claw which caused sparks to erupt from where he slashed him, causing Mebius to yell in pain and fall on his front side.

The Baltan's were laughing at Mebius and the Leader Baltan said,"Let's send down one of our soldiers down there to make his fight a little bit, how should I put it? More difficult."

A Baltan was dispatched from the ship and flew into the earth's atmosphere, aiming straight for Mebius.

After managing to roll away from Melba, Mebius stood up and started gathering power for his Mebium Beam.

Before he could fire it however, Baltan fired an blue energy blast from both of his pincers at Mebius which struck him with incredible force in the back!

Mebius staggered and turned and saw the Baltan laughing at him,"WOFOFOFOFOFO!"

"Oh, great, this is going to be very bad for Mebius," said Dan.

"What do you mean?" asked Seiji.

"Mebius has already expended some of his energy fighting these two monsters and now he has to fight against three kaiju's, one is at full strength. If he doesn't start fighting more fiercely now, his timer will start flashing in a couple of minutes," said Dan rather grimly.

Mebius faced Baltan and raced towards him, ready to unleash a punch on it's head.

However the Baltan was quicker than it looked and blocked the punch with it's right pincer and jabbed Mebius in the stomach several times with the other.

Mebius staggered back and Baltan whacked him hard across the face with one of his pincers, kicked him hard in the stomach, and then struck him hard in the chest with both of his pincers, knocking the ultra flat on his back.

"Come on, get back control of this fight, Mebius!" said Dan.

Mebius tackled Baltan to the ground and bashed the monster's face with several punches.

Mebius quickly stood up and slammed his elbow in Baltan's stomach which took the wind out of him.

Mebius grabbed Baltan's right pincer and with a with a good deal of effort, threw him over his shoulder and hard onto the ground.

Mebius crouched down, motioning as if he was breathing hard. Fighting in this atmosphere was draining his energy and right now he was sure that he had 67 of his energy left, once it reached 25 his colortimer would start flashing.

Baltan took advantage of this to fire several golden energy rings from his pincers that restrained Mebius, draining his energy.

Mebius struggled to break free and before he could generate his light energy to dissipate these rings, Golza grabbed him from behind and lifted him back up, holding his neck tightly to prevent Mebius from breaking loose.

Seeing his chance, Baltan fired his energy beams from his pincers at full blast at Mebius which hit him directly in the chest, causing the rings to be destroyed and Mebius to yell out in pain.

"Kuso! With that dinosaur preventing him from moving and that Baltan firing away at him, Mebius is gonna be in a world of pain unless,..." said Seiji.

Suddenly, Seiji started running towards a alley when his Dan said,"Seiji where are you going?"

"To help out Mebius," said Seiji searching in his pockets.

"To help...oh no," said Dan his eye's wide with fear as did Hayata's and Hideki's. "SEIJI, DON'T"!

Dan's plea was on death ears as Seiji whipped out two rings, put them on his fingers, and then pressed them together.

Energy coursed between them and in a flash of light appeared Ultraman Ace!

Ace looked similar to Mebius though he had more silver on him. His eyes were more of an egg shape and had a hole in his fin which he used to gather energy. His colortimer was orb shaped and currently was flashing red signaling that he was low on energy.

"Seiji, that baka!" Dan yelled.

Ace took a incredible leap into the air jumped kicked Baltan right in the face which stopped his attack on Mebius and sent the space monster right on his back.

Wasting no time, Ace twisted his torso to the left and back to center as he placed his arms in a L-style position.

This released a multi-colored beam called the Metallium Ray which struck Baltan causing a violent reaction, making it combust and explode into a million pieces!

Ace had a triumphant look on his face for a moment, and then fell down his knee's as his colortimer started flashing red more quickly with a more urgent sound.

Suddenly he heard Mebius yell,"Ace, watch out!"

Ace turned around as fast as he could to see Melba right in front of him, his forearm claw raised.

Ace let out a wild "SHIAA!" and swung his left leg as hard as he could over Melba's, causing the bird-like kaiju to fall down on the ground.

Ace quickly got up and spread his arms apart as energy coursed through his hands. The energy went into the hole in his fin, turning into a circular energy buzz saw that Ace took out and fired at Melba.

The buzz saw sliced right through Melba's neck, severing it's head off and killing the kaiju.

After this however, Ace fell down, all worn out as Mebius finally broke free of Golza.

Mebius fired his Mebium Beam at Golza which struck him right in the chest, breaking a hole where the beam landed.

Golza staggered for a moment, and then fell down to the ground with a almighty thump.

With the destruction of these three monsters, the crowd cheered an ovation for the two ultra brothers.

Dan sighed and said,"Thank kami that Ace's timer didn't blink out."

Seeing that Ace was completely exhausted, Mebius placed a hand on his colortimer and beamed Ace about 30 percent of his own energy.

This of course caused Mebius's own timer to blink but he choose to ignore it.

Mebius helped Ace get back on his feet and said,"Thanks for the help, Ace."

Ace nodded and said,"No problem Mebius, come on let me reintroduce you to the rest of your brothers."

Mebius and Ace took off towards the sky, looking for a good location to transform back to human form where Harry and Mebius could introduced to the rest of Mebius's brothers.


	4. Up for adoption

Suffice to say, it's obvious that I won't be able update this fic without even slower updates so if anyone want's to adopt this fic, pm me and ask for adoption of my story.


End file.
